1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed and claimed herein generally pertains to a method wherein the disk in a hard disk drive is used to provide non-volatile caching space. More particularly, the invention pertains to a method of the above type wherein a portion of the Outside Diameter (OD) zone of the hard disk is allocated as caching space, to achieve a faster data storage rate. Even more particularly, the invention pertains to a method of the above type wherein the caching space is managed by the hard drive itself, and is thus transparent to the associated host system.
2. Description of Related Art
Hard disk drive performance has not kept up with the performance of the Central Processing Unit (CPU) for a number of years. The method used to mitigate this performance gap has been to have various speed levels of solid state caching, in order to increase the probability that most of the acquired data is in semiconductor storage, rather than on a disk drive. However, semiconductor storage takes more power and is more expensive, on a per bit basis, than storage on a magnetic hard drive. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an approach to data storage that was faster than current methods, and at the same time was more cost effective.
Current disk drive technology uses what can be described as constant density recording. That is, the spacing between magnetic transitions written to the magnetic media is kept relatively constant. Thus, the outer edge of each disk surface can hold more data then the inner edge of the disk. To take advantage of these characteristics, disk drive vendors divide the surface into multiple zones. In each zone, the read/write electronics of the disk drive records and reads data at different data rates, the Outside Diameter (OD) zone having the highest data rate, and the Inside Diameter (ID) zone having the lowest data rate. In accordance with the invention, and as described hereinafter in further detailed, these characteristics of a hard disk drive are used to provide an improved data storage system, having significantly higher speed and reduced cost in comparison with conventional systems.